helloprojectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Berryz Koubou
thumb|Berryz Koubou, Červen 2014 thumb|Berryz Koubou, Únor 2014 thumb|Berryz Koubou, Únor 2014 thumb|Berryz Koubou, Říjen 2013 thumb|Berryz Koubou, Červen 2013 thumb|Berryz Koubou, Březen 2013 thumb|Berryz Koubou, Leden 2013 Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房) je japonská dívčí skupina vytvořená z pár členek z Hello! Project Kids. Členky * Shimizu Saki (清水佐紀); (Kapitánka) * Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) * Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) * Sudou Maasa (須藤茉麻) * Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅); (Sub-Kapitánka) * Kumai Yurina (熊井友理奈) * Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) Bývalé členky * Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波); graduovala 2.10.2005 Historie V lednu 2004 byla skupina vytvořena z 8 dívek z Hello! Project Kids. Ze začátku byly hlavně back-up tanečnicemi pro duo W. Skupina oficiálně debutovala 3. dubna se singlem "Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai". Berryz Koubou poprvé prodaly víc než 20 000 kopií singlu, tímto sinlem byl jejich šestý "Special Generation". V té době byl průměrný věk členek méně než 12 let. 2. října 2005 graduovala Ishimura Maiha z Berryz Koubou aby se mohla plně věnovat studiu. 1. dubna 2007 se uskutečnil koncert v Saitama Super Aréně. Skupina účinkovala na "Asijský Song Festival 2008 in Jižní Korei", kde reprezentovaly Japonsko spolu s w-inds a Tsuchiya Annou. Během jarního turné 2009 oslavily svůj stý koncert. Berryz Koubou účinkovaly na Sakura Con 2011 v Seattlu 203. dubna 2011. V roce 2012 všechny členky začaly používat Ameba blog. 30. dubna 2013 byla Natsuyaki Miyabi jmenována Sub-Kapitánkou Berryz Koubou. V květnu 2013 poprvé vystoupily v Taiwanu. 29. listopadu 2013 měly svůj první solo koncert v Nippon Budokan v Tokyu. Jejich 33. single Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic je prvním singlem, kterého se prodalo víc než 40 000 kopií. 3. března 2014 oslavila skupina své 10. výročí. 2. srpna 2014 během Hello! Projekt 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ Show u Nakano Sun Plaza, Shimizu Saki oznámil, že Berryz Koubou bude na neurčitou přestávku po ukončení turné na jaře roku 2015. Navzdory formulaci by "neurčitá přestávka" byla rozpuštěním v oku skupiny. Více než rok členové diskutovali o budoucnosti skupiny a všichni dospěli k vzájemnému závěru za neomezenou přestávku, aby dosáhli svých osobních cílů....... 3. března 2015 uspořádal Berryz Koubou svůj poslední koncert před svým neurčeným přestávkou, Berrym Koubouem Poslední koncert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube !. Jiné než Tsugunaga Momoko, ostatní zbývající členové absolvovali současně Hello! Projekt. Diskografie Singly= #2004.03.03 Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku #2005.03.30 Special Generation #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella #2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance #2008.11.05 MADAYADE #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide / Rival #2009.11.11 Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy #2010.03.03 Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! #2010.11.10 Shining Power #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! #2011.06.08 Ai no Dangan #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru #2012.03.21 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) #2012.07.25 Cha cha SING #2012.12.19 WANT! #2013.03.13 Asian Celebration #2013.06.19 Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #2013.10.02 Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic #2014.02.19 Otona na no yo! / 1-Oku 3-Zenman Sou Diet Oukoku #2014.06.04 Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatteran nai desho!? #2014.11.12 Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta ;Kooperační singly *2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) *2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix (ジンギスカン タルタルミックス) (Dschingis Khan×Berryz Koubou) *2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Indies) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (BeriKyuu) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (BeriKyuu) |-|Alba= # 2004.07.04 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ) # 2005.11.15 Dai 2 Seichouki (第②成長記) # 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisuu (4th 愛のなんちゃら指数) # 2008.09.10 5(FIVE) # 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム) # 2011.03.30 7 Berryz Times (7　Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ　タイムス) # 2012.02.22 Ai no Album 8 (愛のアルバム⑧) # 2013.01.30 Berryz Mansion 9 Kai (Berryz マンション 9 改) ;Best Alba # 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.1) # 2014.02.26 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 (Berryz工房 スペシャル ベスト Vol.2) # 2015.01.21 Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box ;Mini Alba # 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (スッペシャル! ベストミニ ~2.5枚目の彼~) # 2006.07.05 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (3夏夏ミニベリーズ) |-|Kompilace= *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#11 Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#8 Special Genera~tion) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#10 Jiriri Kiteru, #17 Ready Go! - with Morning Musume and DEF.DIVA). *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#8 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba) *2008.11.26 Various - Dschinghis Khan Darake (#11 Dschinghis Khan) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#2 Dschinghis Khan) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover album~ (#13 Kanpaku Sengen - with Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#2 Seishun Bus Guide) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#3 Maji Bomber!!) *2010.12.22 Various - Gekijouban Inazuma Eleven Saikyou Gundan Ogre Shuurai Original Soundtrack (#47 Magical Future!) *2011.12.07 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#6 Heroine ni Narou ka!, #7 Ai no Dangan, #10 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku ''- with ℃-ute, #11 ''Seishun Gekijou - with ℃-ute). *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (#3 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!), #4 cha cha SING, #11 Chou HAPPY SONG with ℃-ute, #15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso - Momochi) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (#3 Asian Celebration, #4 Golden Chinatown) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#4 Toshoshitsu Taiki, #9 Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#7 Maji Natsu Sugiru) (Limited Release) |-|DVD= #2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Koubou!" (W, Berryz Kobo) #2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 1 #2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Kobo Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) #2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ #[[W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Natsu ~HIGH SCORE!~] (W, Berryz Kobo) #2005.12.28 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ #2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 2 #2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ #2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" #2007.01.17 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ #2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limited) #2007.06.09 Berryz Kobo 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limited) #2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limited) #2007.06.27 Berryz Koubou Live 2007 Sakura Mankai ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ #2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limited) #2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo '07 (FC Limited) #2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ #2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 3 #2008.02.02 Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? #2008.03.26 Berryz days (FC Limited) #2008.04.26 Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) #2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Kobo Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limited) #2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks (with C-ute) #2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ #2009.01.27 Berryz Kobo to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) #2009.02.25 Berryz Kobo VS Berryz Kobo #2009.03.?? Hello! days Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limited) #2009.06.10 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD #2009.07.26 Berryz Kobo First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limited) #2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ #2009.10.27 Berryz Kobo Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limited) #2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4 #2009.12.09 Thank You Very Berry #2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ #2010.02.13 Berryz Kobo fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) #2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ #2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ #2010.11.17 Alo-Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD #2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo #2010.12.xx Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok (FC Limited) #2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ #2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ #2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 #2011.08.xx Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA (FC Limited) #2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Sengoku Jieitai, Josei Jieikan Shishu Seyo~ (with C-ute) #2011.11.30 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 11 Kai Koen Sengoku Jieitai ~Jyosei Jieikan Kikan seyo~ (with C-ute) #2011.12.21 Berryz Koubou Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 #2012.01.06 Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ #2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ #2012.11.16 AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA #2012.12.05 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 #2013.07.10 Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok #2013.07.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Berryz Koubou DVD #2013.08.07 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #2013.11.27 Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 #2014.02.05 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ #2014.03.19 Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ #2014.04.16 Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice Ocenění *2008.10.04 "Asia New Comer Award" *2013.12.02 "BARKS NEWS 2013 ～GOLD PRIZE～" Související články *Koncerty Berryz Koubou Odkazy *Oficiální Stránka *Oficiální Google+ *Oficiální Facebook *Oficiální Twitter *Oficiální YouTube kanál *Discografie: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archivováno) *Texty písní Kategorie:Berryz Koubou Kategorie:Hello! Project de:Berryz Koubou en:Berryz Koubou es:Berryz Koubou fr:Berryz Koubou it:Berryz Koubou ja:Berryz工房